La historia de amor de Hermione Granger
by OliviaVolkswagen
Summary: esta es la historia de como harry quedo con ginny y ron y hermione quedaron junton y tambien como se hicieron novios entre ellos dos


disclaimer: nada de esto pertenece a mi sino a jk rowling

esta es la historia de como harry quedo con ginny y ron y hermione quedaron junton y tambien como se hicieron novios entre ellos dos

en una estaba harry comiendo en el comedor de su escuela de el comiendo

harry tenia en ese moemento, 12 añitos y vino ginny la hermana de ron y se sento al lado de el y comio con el

harry y ginny hablaron yh se hicieron amigos bueno aunque a ginny le gustaba harry y es su casa hablaba de el todo el diaa

entonces. vinieron ron y hermione peleando a los gritos y golpeandose un poquito por lo que harry pregunto

que pasa? pregunto

nada es que ella esta molestando

yo? vos empezaste

mentira, vos si yo estaba tranquila en la sala y vos viniste y me maltrataste

sos un mentiroso

y dicho esto se fue del gran comedor diciendo algo en voz baja inaudible que nadie escucho

los otrso tres quedaron ahi y terminaron de comer

entonces vino el profesore severus snape (cofcof su profe favorito cofcof)

y se sento en la mesa de los profes y se puso a hablar muy animadamente con el de defensa contra las artes oscuras el profesor que habia escrito tantos libros y que su nombre era gilderoy lockhart

ellos hablaron muy animados porque eran amigos re.

entonces harry ron hermione y ginny terminaron de comer y todos fueron a la sala comun de su casa gryffindor que era donde los habia puesto ekl sombrero seleccionador el año pasado en el caso de ginny ese año porque ginny ese año entro a la escuela de magos que era maga como todos los weasley

todos se fueron a dormir que era tardisimo y harry y ron se fueron a su pieza y ginny y hermione a la suya y se durmieron

al dia siguiente...

al dia siguiente a la mañana se levantaron y como era sabado se quedaron en la sala comun en vez de ir a clase que ese dia no tenian porque era fin de semana.

los cuatro amigos estan en la sala comun hablaban.

-porque se pelearon ayer hermione y ron?- le pregunto ginny a ron

-nada deja ya nos amigamos

-ah que bueno

entonces harry la miro a ginny y vio que le parecio linda y era hermosa

y ron la estaba mirando a hermione y pensaba lo mismo pero de Hermione: osea que era linda, porque no podia pensar de ginny porque ella era su hermana y ademas no le parecia linda

entonces los cuatro amigos salieron al patio a caminar y salieron afuera

en el camino se encontraron al snape

que era el profesor de pociones que los odiaba a los cuatro a harry porque el papa era re malo con el y a hermione porque era sangre sucia y a ron porque era weasley ya ginny tambien por que era weasley y ademas porque eran todos gryffindor la casa enemiga de slytherin que snape era el jefe de slytherin y odiaba a los gryffindor

que hacen aca adentro? no ven el dia tan lindo que hace afuera? bueno salgan no? que esta lindo el dia sino parece que estan haciendo algo malo y los voy a retar

y depues desaparecio por el pasillo iluminado por las luz de la ventana que daban al patio.

bueno asta aora van entendiendo no (les guinio un ojito a todos que ya se que entendieron eh) que a ron le gusta hermione y a harry le gusta ginny aunque ella es mas chiquita

bueno y los cuatro amigos iban caminando y salieron afuera

y afuera se fueron a la casa de su amigo y encima el guardabosques hagrid que vivia en una cabaña cerca de hogwarts.

le tocaron la puerta a la casa cuando llegaron

hey hagrid abrinos que somos nosotros cuatro le gritaron a hagrid DALE HAGRID ABRI!!!

y hagrid les abrio la puerta y aparecio era un hombren enorme de mucha altura con la re barba y ojitos chiquitisisisimos y sonriendo aunque su barba mucho por ella no se veia muy bien.

hola holas no griten chicos les decia hagrid y los invitaba a pasar y ellos pasaban

la casa de hagrid era muy chica y entraban todos mas o menos y se sentaron en la mesa y hagrid les sirvio el te recien preparado

y como va todo? no se pelean mas (los miro al pelirrojo y a la castaña) ?

nono ya esta no nos peleamos mas eh le dijo ron

a buenisimo bueno entonces les puedo decir esto que mañana va a haber una inspeccion sorpresa de habitaciones que les va a hacer mcgonagall asi que limpien que les va a ver la mugre que tienen ai y los va a matar no saben a mi me hizo una inspeccion de la casa esta y casi me mata

ok hagrid hoy limpiamos

y los cuatro amigos se fueron a limpiar sus habitaciones.

al dia siguiente (despues de que viniera mcgonagal y les revisara la habitacion que la habian limpiado y a los otros los reto porque ninguno sabia y las piezas estaban todas desordenadas

los cuatro amigos se fueron afuera otra vez porque seguia siendo fin de semana que era domingo ese dia y ayer habia sido sabado. Ademas de que no podian salir adentro

y entonces vino el capitan del equipo de quidditch oliver wood que venia con la escoba y todo el equipo atras y todos con las escobas suyas de cada uno

hey harry vamos a ir a entrenar veni que vos sos del equipo vamos a entrenar

ok ahi voy dijo harry y se fue con el equipo y los tres amigos se fueron siguiendolo

y el equipo y los amigos caminaban a la cancha y se encontraron con el equipo de la casa de slytherin que tambien iban con el uniforme y con todas las escobas de mago negro que eran las mas nuevitas re lindas

ey que hacen aca pregunto wood a el capitan de slytherin que era marcus flint

vamos a jugar a el quidditch no te parece que vamos a jugar? no vbes que tamos con el uniforme puesto?

sisi veo no soy ciego pero nosotros vamos a jugar al quidditch prrimero y ya pedimos la cancha nosotros primero anda y preguntale a mcgonagall si no me crees

si pero snape nos dejo entrenar a nosotros que tenemos un nuevo buscador y lo queremos entrenar

y entonces todos se abrieron como en la pelicula harry potter y la camara de los secretos y salio draco malfoy con su escoba como todos sus compañeros

mira vos malfoy es el nuevito dijo wood

si tenes algun problemita vs cara de pescado enlatado le dijo draco

wood se ruborizo le voy a decir a la profe le grito

y malfoy no prestaba atencion

y hermione aparecio asi como asi y lo miro a draco que a ella le gustaba pero no le dijo nunca porque el la maltrataba y vistes asi son las cosas en harry potter

y vieron todos que llevaban las escobas de ultimisimisimisimo modelito ahi todas con el mango negro que se llaman ninbuss 2000 y hermione le dijo con sorbensia

ah que vivo draco les dio a todos la escoba por eso lo metieron al equipo dijo hermione

draco le saco la lengua

callate sangre sucia que nadie te quiere y vas a terminar pobre como tu novio pelirrojo vas a ver y yo me voy a reir jajaja

hermione miro a ron que draco le habia dicho que era su novio y no le parecia mal la idea mucho

(ron y hermione se miran

* * *

entonces ron se hizo el enojado por que draco le habia dicho a hermione que sangre suicia pero el se habia enojado por esop pero el enojo se le habia ido cuando le dijo de lo otro pero igual se hizo el enojado igualn asi nadie se daba cuenta porque sino.... mas de :$:$:$:$:$:$:$:$:$:$:$

y ron con la varita en mano y le dijo a dracop apuntandole con la varita asi como en la peli mas o menos veanla que esta rebuena van a ver yo soy fan n_n

entonces le apunto con la varita como decia antes de que me interrumpieran jaja nah mentira no me interrumpieron bueno como decia ¬¬ le apunto con la varita y le grito

tragacaracoles!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

pero vieron que la varita de ron estaba rota?bueno por eso ron salio volando para atras asi con un plop de la varita y cayo al piso

uy estas bien ron? le pregunta hermione en ese momento de ahi

ron tocio un poquitin y despues hizo bruaaaad, y vomito un caracol que asco!!!! Xp

y los de slytherin se mataron de la risa

y los tres amigos se llevaron a ron a lo de hagrid porque como el trabajaba asi con animales por ahi tenia algun remedio y hermione iba asi como medio triste pero tambiren le agarraba el brazo a ron porque lo llevaba y se estaba enamorando de ron

y llegaron a lo de hagrid nomas

y hagrid les abrio la puerta y hagrid les sirvio el te y como no habia sillas ginny se sento arriba de harry y parecian la re parejita

y bue hermione le conto todo a hagrid y se puso a llorar por lo que le habia dicho draco que encima a ella le gustaba pero no iba a decir nada porque la iban a hechar a patadas de la casa de hagrid hagrid porque era re grandote y podia

che que te pasa hermione?

nada que draco me dijo sangre sucia

ah pero no pasa nada ese se la re cree porque es sangre limpia pero no tiene nada que ver porque vs sos mejor que el oki?

sisis grax

y se abrazaron asi re tiernito

awwwwwwww OWO

bue y a ron le dieron un balde y que se artregle porque hagrid al final no podia hacer nada pucha!

y cuando se fueron de la casa de su amigote ron y hermione se fueron por un ladoy harry y ginny por otro

ron y hermione: fue asi la cosa

estaban por ahi caminando

che hermione yo te digo una cosa que no me puedo aguantar mas le dijo ron

que pasa ron

que te re doy

:$:$:$:$:$:$:$:$:

ayy enserio ron??

sisis queres ser mi novia hermione? le dijo ron a hermione

ay si!!!! te amo ron!!!!

y se besaron apasionadamente contra una pared y despues ya saben.....

harry y hermione.....asa se la creyeron eh nah mentira harry y ginny.

iban caminando por ahi que se yo


End file.
